Destination Okinawa
by Temperance18
Summary: Yuya est en classe de Terminale au lycée et part en voyage scolaire à Okinawa avec sa classe plus que bizarre. Elle pensait passer un voyage scolaire assez mouvementé mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ses amis et elle se mettent définitivement à dos les quatre sacrés du ciel avant le départ? Merci beaucoup à Tokito en tout cas!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Alors que Yuya sortait de chez elle pour se rendre au lycée, son frère Nozomu sortit soudainement de la maison en lui montrant son téléphone portable qu'elle avait complètement oublié sur la table de la cuisine en partant.

_ Yuya, n'oublie pas de prendre ton téléphone, lui dit Nozomu en lui tendant le portable. Je veux que tu me téléphones une fois que tu seras arrivé à destination.

Yuya prit son portable des mains de son frère en lui lançant un sourire de remerciement.

_ C'est la première chose que je ferais une fois que j'aurais démarré, répondit Yuya. Nous devrions arrivés à destination dans le courant de la soirée.

La jeune fille se détourna donc de son frère et prit le chemin du lycée en trainant sa valise à roulette derrière elle. Elle allait partir en voyage scolaire avec sa classe de lycée pour sa dernière année. Il avait été décidé que la classe de dernière année partirait à Okinawa.

Yuya se réjouissait très largement de partir en compagnie de sa classe même si les indésirables allaient être présents également. De toutes les classes qu'elle avait connu tout au long de sa scolarité, Yuya pouvait dire que sa classe de dernière année en terminale, était la plus bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'intégrer dans cette classe qui se connaissait depuis belle lurette alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver en ville au début de l'année scolaire. Mais au bout de quelques temps, elle s'était quand même fait un ami très sympathique et loyal Shinrei. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui car il était aussi passionné par les études qu'elle. Concernant le reste de sa classe… On va dire qu'elle faisait avec !

Il y avait tout d'abord la fameuse bande des quatre sacrés du ciel que Yuya redoutait plus qu'autre chose. Omine no Kyo était le meneur de cette bande et c'était à cause de lui que Yuya ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture. Ce type ultra bizarre la regardait tout le temps sans arrêt et quand elle le prenait sur le fait, il lui lançait toujours des sourires amusés. Yuya en flippait encore plus surtout quand elle sentait cette aura menaçante et très inquiétante entourant constamment Kyo.

Les autres membres des quatre sacrés du ciel était Luciole, Boutenmaru, Akari et Akira. Yuya n'avait rien de spécial contre eux à part le fait qu'il trainait avec Kyo. Luciole était peut-être celui qu'elle aimait le plus dans cette bande. Il était très calme et ne dérangeait jamais personne. Avec Akari c'était une autre histoire. Elle était constamment collé à Kyo et lançait des regards à glacer le sang à Yuya. La jeune fille n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait mais elle préférait s'en méfier quand même. Quant à Akira et Boutenmaru et bien… ils étaient tout simplement terrifiants. Entre un gars qui ressemblait à un ours et un maître des glaces, il valait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou si on les approchait de trop près.

Sinon, il y avait également un autre groupe de garçons, un peu plus calme et plus fréquentable que les quatre sacrés du ciel mais que Yuya évitait quand même d'approcher. Il y avait d'abord Sasuke un garçon qui ne disait jamais rien mais qui était sympathique aux yeux de Yuya quand il ne piquait pas une crise de colère. Ensuite venait Yukimura, le séducteur de ses dames. Il avait approché Yuya dès son premier jour de classe faisant fuir la jeune fille qui prit ses jambes à son cou ce jour-là. Certes, Yukimura était très beau garçon mais ses techniques de drague laissaient fortement à désirer. Après tout, on ne proposait pas à une jeune fille de partager son lit deux minutes après l'avoir rencontré. Et pour terminer ce groupe, il y avait le fléau de Yuya Tigre rouge. Il avait aussi draguer Yuya dès le premier jour où elle était arrivé mais lui, contrairement à Yukimura, n'avait pas lâcher l'affaire depuis au moins dix mois à présent. Depuis, la jeune fille passait son temps à lui dire amicalement d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était et en employant la manière forte quand la situation l'exigeait.

Et pour finir, il y avait le groupe des uniques filles de la classe avec Yuya et Akari. Même si Yuya doutait fortement de cette dernière concernant son sexe ! Le groupe était composé de Mahiro, une très gentille fille que Yuya appréciait particulièrement même si cette dernière avait quelques réserves à son égard. Venait ensuite Okuni et Kosuké. Okuni était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une fille à tomber par terre ». elle était magnifique et passait la plupart de son temps à comparer son physique avec Akari pour savoir laquelle était la plus belle pour se tenir aux côtés de Kyo . Oui ! L'étrange garçon ténébreux avait un succès indéniable aux côtés des jeunes filles de sa classe. Et cela n'arrangeait aucunement les affaires de Yuya car cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quant à Kosuké, elle était adorable et toujours prête à aider les personnes qui en éprouvaient le besoin.

_ Hey, Yuya ! s'exclama une jeune fille qui avait dur d'avancer à cause de l'énorme valise qu'elle trainait avec peine derrière elle. Cela fait la cinquantième fois que je t'appelle ! Tu pourrais m'attendre au moins.

Yuya retint difficilement son sourire quand elle vit sa seconde amie de classe approcher. Tokito ! La cousine de Shinrei et Luciole. Yuya avait fait sa connaissance quand elle avait commencé à trainer avec Shinrei et depuis elles ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais.

_ Excuse-moi, Tokito, répondit Yuya après avoir ralenti et que son amie l'ait rattrapé. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

_ A quoi pensais-tu exactement ? demanda Tokito en entrainant Yuya vers le lycée.

_ Aux personnes de notre classe, répondit la jeune fille. Je me disais que le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos avec eux.

_ Ne fais pas attention à ces abrutis, rétorquait Tokito alors qu'elles arrivaient au lycée et qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur classe qui attendait près du car devant les emmener à l'aéroport. Ces idiots n'en valent pas la peine.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kyo et les quatre sacrés du ciel passèrent près d'elles suivit de loin par Shinrei qui avait la tête plongé dans un bon gros bouquin et qui tirait une petite valise à roulette derrière lui.

_ Hey, Shinrei ! s'exclama Tokito en faisant signe à son cousin de les rejoindre. Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ta cousine et ta petite-amie ?

Kyo et les quatre sacrés du ciel se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour les regarder et Yuya se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle donna donc un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Tokito.

_ Tais-toi, fit Yuya en murmurant. Ce n'est même pas vrai !

_ Qui s'est endormi dans les bras de mon cousin hier soir après la soirée ? taquina aussitôt Tokito sur le même ton que son amie.

_ Bonjour, fit Shinrei qui venait d'arriver à leur côté et qui devait faire face à un regard meurtrier de la part d'Omine no Kyo. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'a donc Kyo ce matin à me regarder de travers comme ça ?

_ Il a peut-être un balai dans le cul, dit Tokito le sérieusement du monde alors que Yuya explosait de rire à ses côtés en compagnie de Shinrei.

Cependant, Tokito n'avait pas parlé assez doucement car Akira des quatre sacrés du ciel l'avait entendu et lui lançait déjà un regard lourd de menaces.

_ Je crois que tu as échauffé le maître des glaces, fit Yuya à Tokito en voyant Akira se diriger vers eux.

_ Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ? dit le maître des glaces à Tokito alors que Kyo et sa bande se rapprochaient déjà.

« Aie ! On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou », se dit Yuya en se pinçant les lèvres d'anxiété.

_Il me semble pas que je te parlais, pauvre type ! s'exclama Tokito en ayant aucunement peur d'Akira.

_ Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de Kyo ! répliqua Akira, complètement furieux. Je vais te donner une bonne leçon pour que tu t'en souviennes !

_ Tu frappes les filles, maintenant ?! répliqua Shinrei en venant au secours de sa cousine.

_Moi, je n'ai aucun souci avec ça ! dit aussitôt Akari alors qu'elle s'avançait plus près de Tokito.

Yuya commençait sérieusement à paniquer pour ses amis alors qu'elle voyait Akira faire face à Shinrei alors qu'Akari faisait la même chose avec Tokito. Elle fallait qu'elle intervienne et vite ! Elle attrapa alors les bras de Shinrei et Tokito et les tira en arrière.

_ N'oubliez pas, leur dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

_ Voilà donc la planche à pain qui ose parler devant nous ! dit Kyo en s'esclaffant.

_ Je ne te permets pas, Kyo ! répliqua Shinrei alors que Yuya avait déjà fait deux pas en arrière.

_ T'es vexé que Kyo ait dit que ta petite-amie était plate ? demanda Luciole le tout naturellement du monde.

Boutenmaru explosa littéralement de rire et dut se tenir à Luciole pour ne pas tomber par terre à cause de son fou rire.

_ Laissez tomber, fit Yuya en tirant ses amis plus loin sous le regard intrigué de Kyo. Ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine.

_ Ce crétin d'Akira, fit Tokito en serrant les dents. Un jour, je lui ferais manger la poussière !

Tokito échangea un regard meurtrier avec Akira alors que leur professeur principal arrivait rapidement auprès de ses élèves et les rassemblait en un seul groupe près du car. La classe était très agité suite à l'imminence du départ.

_ Rassemblez-vous et fermez vos clapets, s'exclama Yuan, le professeur principal de la classe de terminale. Le premier qui me fait chier fera le voyage dans la soute à bagages jusqu'à Okinawa.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous employez des méthodes très pédagogiques, professeur Yuan, s'exclama une nouvelle venue que les étudiants ne connaissaient pas.

_ Je vous présente, Mayumi, dit Yuan en bavant devant la nouvelle venue. Elle est la nouvelle éducatrice de notre école et nous accompagnera pours ses dix jours de voyages scolaires.

Mayumi adressa un gentil sourire aux élèves qui se pressèrent de la saluer chaleureusement.

_ Oh moins on pourra passer un voyage scolaire peinard, s'exclama un peu trop fort Boutenmaru. Le prof sera tellement occupé à baver sur l'éduc, qu'il ne nous surveillera même pas.

_ Bouten, s'exclama Yuan avec une expression sadique dans la voix. Tu montes dans la soute à bagages pour tout le voyage !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout le monde,_

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui sont venus me lire et celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review (^_^). J'espère que ma fiction continuera à vous plaire _

_Petite précision pour les reviews anonymes : le site ne les fait pas apparaître dans la catégorie « review » de cette fanfiction et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors pour en garder une trace, je vais faire les copier/coller à partir de ma boîte mail où j'ai reçu l'indication que j'en avais eu et les coller ici et afin d'y répondre juste après ;-)_

**A l'anonyme qui m'a posté la première review** : Je suis désolé mais j'ai supprimé le mail où j'ai reçu l'alerte pour ta review avant de me rendre compte que le site ne les affichait pas donc je ne sais pas ce que tu avais marqué ni ton pseudo :'-(

**Anonyme :**

« Wow! ça a l'air vraiment super ta fic! Je viens juste de tomber dessus et  
franchement ça promet. Kyo est trop marrant. Il se comporte déjà comme un  
gamin de 5 ans qui emmerde son amoureuse. En revanche Yuya est pas Fute-fute  
sur ce coup la. Franchement si il arrête pas de la regarder y a une raison  
non?

Je suis juste un peu étonnée. C'est pas souvent qu'on met dit que Yuya à  
"peur". Surtout d'Akira et Bonten. Mais ta version de son personnage est pas  
mal du tous je trouve. Tokito aussi elle envoi du lourd. XD Elle dit pas deux  
phrases qu'elle s'est déjà mit toute la troupe sur le dos!

Mayumi est présente alors? Mais où est donc Muramasa?

Mouais j'ai hâte de voir la suite. Bonne écriture! »

_Réponse_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review Alors pour répondre à tes différentes interventions tu comprendras la raison des regards de Kyo un peu plus tard même si je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà :) Tu comprendras également par la suite pourquoi Yuya a un peu « peur » d'approcher les quatre sacrés du ciel. Et Tokito est une vraie furie dans cette fic mais je l'adore comme ça ^^ Oui, j'ai pris Mayumi car j'aimais bien son caractère calme qui va faire « opposition » au caractère de Yuan. Tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre. Je parle également un peu de Muramasa ici et explique sa position dans l'histoire

**YuyaB :**

« Curieuse de lire la suite! »

_Réponse_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Chapitre 2:

_**Dans la soute à bagages du car…**_

Boutenmaru n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir parlé un peu trop fort. Premièrement, il se retrouvait assis dans la soute à bagages du car entourés de valise qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber dessus. Deuxièmement, la soute était vachement trop petite pour sa si grande taille. Troisièmement, le chemin jusque l'aéroport était vachement long. N'était-il pas sensé duré une petite heure? Alors que cela faisait exactement deux heures et demi qu'ils avaient démarrés du lycée. Et quatrièmement, pourquoi la route était pavé de bosses et de nids de poule bon sang ?! Après tout, les routes de Tokyo étaient toutes goudronnées et parfaitement lisse, par quelle route le chauffeur les emmenait à l'aéroport ? Si il continuait comme cela, ils allaient être en retard pour prendre l'avion. Déjà que le chauffeur avait fait un arrêt de trente minutes après seulement une heure de route ! Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs…

_**Devant la grande entrée de l'aéroport de Tokyo…**_

Yuya attendait impatiemment que le professeur Yuan revienne avec le car, leurs bagages, l'éduc Mayumi et Boutenmaru afin qu'ils puissent aller se préparer pour aller prendre leurs vols en direction d'Okinawa.

_ J'espère que votre professeur ne va pas trop abîmé mon car, dit le chauffeur qui attendait avec tous les autres élèves en comptant l'argent que Yuan lui avait donné afin qu'il le laisse conduire le véhicule.

_ Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain vague non loin de l'aéroport, dit Shinrei.

Tokito repartit dans le fou rire qu'elle s'était prise lorsque Yuan avait fait débarqué tout le monde devant l'aéroport et était aussitôt repartit avec le car.

_ Je crois qu'il tenait vraiment à donner une sacré leçon à Boutenmaru, fit Yuya en parlant à ses amis.

_ J'éviterais autant que possible de contrarier le professeur à l'avenir, rajouta Shinrei.

_ Poule mouillé, lui dit Akari en le montrant du doigt. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais osé contrarié un professeur, l'intello. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Kyo d'ailleurs, lui il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'ils pensent aux profs.

Yuya vit rouge à ce moment-là ! Comment osait-on s'en prendre à des gens alors que ces personnes n'avaient strictement rien fait à leurs agresseurs ?! La jeune fille avait toujours tout fait pour éviter les confrontations afin de faire plaisir à son frère. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, moins elle donnait du soucis à Nozomu, mieux c'était pour lui. Mais là s'en était trop !

_ Et depuis quand il dit sa façon de penser aux professeurs ? demanda Yuya sur un ton sec. Il passe tout son temps à dormir en classe et je ne vois pas quand il aurait le temps de le faire. C'est même à se demander ce qu'il fait en terminale avec un niveau comme le sien !

_ Je ne te permets pas ! dit aussitôt Akira en avançant vers Yuya.

_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas approcher _Mister Ice,_ dit Tokito en se mettant devant Yuya.

Mais Kyo ne faisait pas attention à Akira et Tokito qui était à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Il s'avança vers Yuya et plongea son regard rouge sang dans celui émeraude de la jeune fille.

_ T'es marrante, planche à pain ! dit le démon sur un ton moqueur.

Yuya sentit son cœur faire un drôle de saut périlleux dans sa poitrine sous l'intense regard de Kyo et repoussa aussitôt le démon à l'aide de ses bras.

_ T'approches pas, abruti !

Kyo éclata de rire mais s'avança à nouveau vers Yuya. Cependant, il fut stoppé par Akari et Okuni qui venaient de s'accrocher chacune à un de ses bras.

_ Kyoooooooo 3 , minaudèrent-elles en retenant leur démon préféré car il était hors de question que cette fille se rapproche trop près de « leur » Kyo !

Yuya soupira de soulagement et se retourna afin de rejoindre ses amis. D'ailleurs ces derniers faisaient face aux deux sacrés du ciel restant. Shinrei retenait Tokito afin qu'elle évite d'étriper Akira et Luciole faisait de même avec le maître des glaces. Yuya soupira de désespoir car le voyage scolaire n'allait pas être de tout repos si ils se mettaient à chaque fois Kyo et les quatre sacrés du ciel à dos.

_**Dans le car…**_

Mayumi se retenait tant bien que mal aux sièges du car alors que Yuan se tenait devant le volant et conduisait comme un ivrogne sur un terrain vague qui se tenait non loin de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il mettait un point d'honneur à rouler sur toutes les bosses et nids-de-poule qui avaient la bonne idée de se trouver sur sa route.

_ Professeur Yuan, dit Mayumi totalement indigné. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne méthode pédagogique pour apprendre la discipline à vos élèves.

_ Bien sûr que si ma jolie ! dit Yuan en lançant une nouvelle fois un regard appréciateur à la nouvelle éducatrice. Il n'y a rien de mieux que des méthodes dans ce genre-là pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans la caboche de ces sales gamins ! Ce ne sont que des bons à rien et ils ne peuvent compter que sur moi pour leurs apprendre quelque chose qui leur servira dans la vie. En m'ayant comme professeur, ils ne seront pas totalement perdu quand ils sortiront du lycée !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un énorme bang suivit d'un cri de douleur se fit entendre dans le car venant de la soute à bagages.

_ Et merde, se dit Yuan en freinant d'un coup sec le car. Je crois qu'il vient de se ramasser ma valise en plein sur sa tête.

_ Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qu'y a-t-il donc dans votre valise pour qu'il y ait un si affreux bruit ? demanda Mayumi en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de ce car.

_ Mes altères… dit Yuan en retenant un rire devant le regard choqué de l'éducatrice. Mais vous inquiétez pas, il a la tête solide. Et si nous retournions à présent à l'aéroport ?

Mayumi retint un soupir de désespoir devant ce professeur si irresponsable. Elle ne s'étonnait pas pourquoi son père Muramasa (le directeur du lycée) lui avait demander, non quasiment supplier, de prendre un poste d'éducatrice dans son établissement scolaire afin d'accompagner un professeur assez étrange et sa classe de terminale afin de tenter de limiter la « casse » durant le voyage scolaire.

_ Allons-y, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Et plus de bosses, ni de nids-de-poule !

Yuan prit une moue déçu mais reprit cependant la route vers l'aéroport. Oh mais ! En voilà un magnifique nid-de-poule ! Yuan ne put s'empêcher de rouler dedans.

_ PROFESSEUR YUAN ! hurla Mayumi.

_ C'est bon ! dit ce dernier en marmonnant dans sa barbe. J'y vais !

_**Aéroport de Tokyo…**_

Yuan ne mit pas longtemps à retourner à l'aéroport. Il descendit du car pousser par Mayumi qui se dépêcha de le conduire jusqu'à la soute à bagages pour que celui-ci libère enfin le pauvre Boutenmaru. Celui finit par sortir, disons plutôt tomber, de la soute à bagages quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait une énorme bosse sur la tête et un œil au beurre-noir.

_ J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, le môme, dit Yuan en regardant Boutenmaru d'un air désespéré. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?!

Boutenmaru ne dit rien et se contenta de se relever en lançant un regard noir à son professeur et aux autres élèves de sa classe qui riait sous cape. Ce professeur était un véritable saligaud ! Voulait-il réellement sa mort ou quoi ?

Le chauffeur du car se dirigea vers son véhicule et l'inspecta minutieusement pour voir s'il n'avait subi aucuns dégâts.

_ Les mômes, cria Yuan en faisant signe à sa classe de se réunir autour de lui. Vous prenez votre valise et vous me suivez au comptoir pour faire enregistrer vos bagages avant que nous ne rentrions dans la salle d'embarquement.

Les moments qui suivirent se firent dans le chaos le plus total mais où il n'y eu cependant pas trop de problèmes. Le seul problème qu'il y eut fut quand Boutenmaru poussa Akari sur le tapis roulant qui faisait défiler les valises sous un rayon X pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de suspect dans les bagages des passagers. Boutenmaru voulait « vérifier » quel était véritablement le sexe d'Akari. Il finit par se retrouver encastrer dans un mur pendant que Yuan disait à une Mayumi plus que choqué « Vous voyez comment ils sont réellement, que voulez-vous que je fasse de gamins pareils ?! C'est plutôt moi qu'il faut plaindre et non eux».

_**Avion à destination d'Okinawa…**_

Yuya soupira enfin de soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva assisse au siège que l'on lui avait attribué dans l'avion. Elle se retrouvait placer entre Shinrei et Tokito. Que demander de mieux après tout ? Cela aurait pu être parfait si les quatre sacrés du ciel ne s'étaient pas retrouvés derrière eux !

_ Au fait, commença Shinrei, où sont passés le professeur et l'éducatrice ?!

Yuya regarda autour d'elle dans l'avion mais elle ne vit que les élèves de sa classe qui se trouvait tous regroupés sur les sièges devant et derrière elle. Toute la classe se retrouvait en classe économique.

_ Je n'en sais rien, dit la jeune fille en soupirant de désespoir.

Elle n'avait pas seulement hérité d'une classe assez bizarre mais également d'un professeur principal complètement déjanté !

_ Champagne, Monsieur ? demanda une hôtesse de l'air avec un sourire charmant à l'attention de Yuan.

_ S'il-te-plaît, mon chou, dit Yuan en prenant ses aises dans son fauteuil sous le regard encore une fois choqué de Mayumi.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que nous faisons en première classe alors que tous les élèves se retrouvent en classe économique ? demanda l'éducatrice sur un ton de reproches.

_ Oh ça, fit Yuan d'un air tout à fait décontracter. En fait, je me suis rendu compte, quand les élèves avaient terminés de faire leurs paiements pour le voyage scolaire, qu'ils avaient payés trop. Alors pour ne pas m'amuser à faire tous les remboursements, j'ai décidé de prendre des places en première classe pour nous. Surtout ne me remerciez pas !

_ YUAN ! s'indigna Mayumi d'une puissante voix alors que l'avion prenait son envol à destination d'Okinawa.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie toutes (tous ?) pour vos gentilles reviews Voici le chapitre 3 et je dois dire que c'est mon préféré jusqu'à présent ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture )

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gaelle (chapitre 1) : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review __ J'aime faire des fictions humoristiques sur SDK ^^ J'espère que la suite t'aura plus et te plaira tout autant )_

**Bloody Kyo : **_Un grand merci pour ta review __ Quand j'écris une fic sur SDK, j'aime que cela soit humoristique ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira _

**Tsume-en-Force : **_Merci beaucoup pour tes si chouettes reviews :) Donc pour tout expliquer :D J'ai mis Muramasa en père de Mayumi car c'est comme ça que je vois leur relation dans le manga. Pour son âge, il ne faut pas oublier que les Mibu paraissent très jeune physiquement alors qu'ils ont un âge assez avancé (Enfin, je crois xD). Kyo n'est pas le frère de Mayumi mais tu le verras à la fin du chapitre ) Effectivement, je m'inspire d'Inuzuka pour Yuan mais je trouve que ce caractère-là collait trop bien à ce personnage et pour le contenu de l'histoire :D Pour Yuya, tu comprendras également pourquoi elle évite de donner du soucis à son frère à la fin chapitre. Enfin, on le devine quand elle rencontre une « certaine » personne. Pour le coup d'Akari et Okuni, désolé mais je crois que je me rattrape à la fin du chapitre (Yuya ne pourra plus trop échapper au démon par la suite ^^). Je ne suis pas trop le manga pour les relations des personnes mais ce ne sont que de petites exceptions. Pour Mayumi et Mahiro, c'est le cas mais tu le verras par la suite :D Pour mon rythme de publications, j'écris dès que possible. Je vais vite car c'est facile à écrire pour moi et que ce sont de petits chapitres par rapport à mon autre grosse fanfiction. Je ne sais pas tenir un rythme de publications tous les deux jours mais je tente d'éviter des délais d'attentes trop longs _

**Talimsan : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je ne t'en veux pas pour le premier chapitre :D J'adore ta review car je suis contente de pouvoir reproduire « l'ambiance » du manga que j'adore d'ailleurs ^^ J'essaie de la respecter au maximum ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 3

_**Classe économique de l'avion à destination d'Okinawa…**_

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre, dit Tokito en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en soupirant d'exaspération pour la dix-septième fois depuis que l'avion avait décollé de l'aéroport de Tokyo.

_ Calme-toi Tokito, répondit Yuya en prenant son mal en patience. Ce n'est pas en soupirant toutes les cinq minutes que l'avion va arriver plus vite à Okinawa.

_ Je le sais bien mais je déteste attendre en restant assise et en ne faisant rien, répondit Tokito encore plus contrarié qu'avant.

_ Si tu veux absolument faire quelque chose, intervint la voix d'Akira provenant de derrière Tokito. Tu n'as qu'à te taire et arrêter de la ramener toutes les trente secondes.

Yuya se dit qu'Akira n'aura JAMAIS dut intervenir à ce moment-là car Tokito roulait déjà le magazine qui se trouvait devant elle et se mis à genoux sur son siège pour faire face à Akira.

_ La ferme Akira, dit Tokito en commençant à le frapper sur la tête avec son magazine. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à te taire et d'arrêter de te mêler de conversations qui ne te concerne en rien.

Yuya se leva et attrapa le bras de Tokito pour la faire arrêter de frapper Akira et avant qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer par les hôtesses de l'air. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, Akira avait attrapé Tokito et l'avait tiré vers lui d'un coup sec faisant lâcher prise à Yuya sur Tokito. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle perdrait l'équilibre et qu'elle se retrouverait à califourchon sur lui. Tellement étonnés, nos deux protagonistes ne dirent rien et restèrent choqués en se regardant dans les yeux.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut, dit Kyo d'une voix ensommeillée. Planche à pain, reprends ta copine de ton côté pour qu'Akira puisse se détendre ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir un mec en pleine ébullition d'hormones juste à côté de moi !

Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rires alors que Tokito et Akira reprenait enfin des couleurs en devenant rouge pivoine suite à la remarque de Kyo. La jeune blonde n'eut pas besoin de reprendre Tokito car cette dernière réagit finalement toute seule et retourna se mettre sur son siège en vitesse. Inutile de dire que Yuya n'entendit plus Tokito dire un seul mot pendant tout le vol. Avant de se rasseoir, la jeune blonde lança un regard à Akira qui restait complètement stoïque sur son siège alors que Luciole et Tigre rouge se payaient sa tête sans que le maître des glaces ne réagisse.

_ Bouh ! fit Luciole comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il est tout rouge !

_ Akira est tout rouge ! chantonna Tigre rouge. Il a une touche !

_ Bouclez-là, fit soudainement Kyo en se rendormant. Le premier qui ouvre encore sa gueule, je le balance par le hublot !

_ Un humain de taille normal ne passe pas par un hublot ! fit remarquer Yuya en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Suffit de le couper en morceaux, dit Kyo le plus naturellement du monde.

Yuya en frissonna avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège. Hors de question qu'elle continue à avoir un seul contact avec Kyo ou encore un membre de la bande des quatre sacrés du ciel. Elle avait encore l'infime espoir de pouvoir passer son voyage scolaire en toute tranquillité d'esprit.

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?!

_**Première classe de l'avion à destination d'Okinawa…**_

Mayumi pestait encore sur le professeur Yuan tandis que l'avion amorçait enfin une descente pour l'atterrissage. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi son père lui avait demandé de participer au voyage afin de surveiller le professeur Yuan. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi irresponsable ! Muramasa pouvait compter sur elle pour avoir un rapport plus que détaillé sur ce professeur et il pourrait avoir son C4 dès le retour du voyage scolaire.

_ Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela ma jolie, fit Yuan en se redressant sur son siège. Je sens votre aura menaçante jusqu'ici. Si vous me râlez dessus à propos du fait que je n'ai pas remboursé les élèves et bien sachez que je compte qu'acquitter de ma dette. Je leurs payerai une glace une fois que l'on sera installé et on sera quitte !

Mayumi se retint de frapper Yuan et ferma les yeux en inspirant et expirant afin de se calmer.

_ Ne croyez donc pas vous en sortir ainsi professeur Yuan. Vous aurez bien des comptes à rendre un jour où l'autre !

_ Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là mon chou, répliqua Yuan en baillant. Détendez-vous et profiter donc du voyage que l'on peut effectuer grâce à l'argent des élèves. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se sentir bien que de faire un voyage TOTALEMENT gratos !

_ Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable !

_**Hall de l'aéroport d'Okinawa…**_

Alors que Yuya était la première à prendre sa valise parmi les différentes qui passaient sur le tapis roulant, elle se recula et alla attendre les autres personnes de sa classe près des sièges en plastique du grand hall de l'aéroport. C'est alors qu'une personne l'interpella

_ Yuya ?!

La jeune fille se retourna et fut plus que surprise de voir sa sœur aîné Sakuya à Okinawa. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, la fratrie avait eu un peu du mal à faire face et à rester souder. Sakuya avait été celle qui avait eu le plus de mal à faire face à la mort de leurs parents. Elle avait donc émis le souhait de s'éloigner et de partir faire des études en Amérique. Yuya en avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand elle avait vu sa sœur partir mais elle avait dû faire avec. Mais ce qui aida pas mal la jeune fille à combler le manque de sa sœur était les régulières conversations téléphoniques et via webcam grâce à Skype.

_ Sakuya ! s'exclama Yuya en courant vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir en chair et en os.

_ Et moi donc ! fit Sakuya en serrant fortement sa sœur contre elle. Que tu m'as manqué ! Mais que fais-tu ici à Okinawa ?

_ Je suis en voyage scolaire et toi ? répondit Yuya en s'éloignant un peu de sa sœur tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

_ Eh bien, en fait je…

_ Sakuya ! s'exclama une voix que Yuya ne connaissait pas. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, Kyoshiro chéri, répondit Sakuya en allant prendre un jeune homme dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je viens juste de retrouver ma petite sœur Yuya. Yuya voici Kyoshiro, mon futur époux.

Yuya regarda l'homme qui se tenait dans les bras de sa sœur de la tête au pied. Pourquoi lui faisait-il penser à quelqu'un en particulier ?! _Et surtout_, comment ça son « futur époux » ?!

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, fit amicalement Kyoshiro en tendant la main à Yuya.

_ Moi de même, fit Yuya d'un ton méfiant tout en serrant la main de Kyoshiro. Sans vouloir paraître malpolie, comment ça « futur époux » ?!

_ Oh, fit Kyoshiro d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. C'est une longue histoire…

_ En fait, commença à expliquer Sakuya en voyant que son fiancé ne voulait pas se lancer dans des explications sous le regard méfiant de Yuya. Kyoshiro et moi nous sommes rencontrés à la même fac aux Etats-Unis. Et durant quatre ans, nous avons vécu ensemble dans le même appartement et de fil en aiguille on s'est mis ensemble.

_ Après que nous ayons terminés nos études, j'ai finalement demandé Sakuya en mariage, finit par dire courageusement Kyoshiro alors que Yuya commençait à virer au rouge.

_ Et je ne l'apprends que maintenant ? s'exclama un peu plus fortement Yuya, ce qui fit que certaines personnes tournèrent la tête dans leur direction donc notamment la classe de Yuya et son professeur.

_ Nous revenions justement des Etats-Unis, fit Sakuya. Nous ne faisons qu'escale à Okinawa avant de reprendre un avion pour Tokyo. Je comptais revenir à la maison et te l'annoncer à toi et Nozomu pour vous faire une surprise.

Yuya allait répliquer une nouvelle fois répliquer quelque chose quand elle fut devancer.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix. Kyoshiro, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Yuya se tourna en même temps que Sakuya et son fiancé vers Kyo aux yeux de démons.

_ Oh Kyo ! s'exclama joyeusement Kyoshiro. Tu étais là toi aussi ?! Je viens de revenir à l'instant des Etats-Unis. Laisse-moi donc te présenter Sakuya, ma future femme et sa sœur Yuya. Sakuya, Yuya, voici mon petit frère Kyo.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama violemment Yuya alors qu'elle commençait à perdre pieds sous l'œil plus qu'amusé du démon.

Kyo aux yeux de démon allait devenir son beau-frère ! Finalement, la jeune fille tomba dans les pommes. Seigneur, que vous ai-je donc fait ?!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Désolé pour le temps d'attente mais voici la suite. Je suis pressée par le temps donc je répondrais à toutes vos magnifiques reviews au prochain chapitre. Encore merci de me lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4

Tokito et Shinrei se précipitèrent sur Yuya pour tenter de faire reprendre connaissance à la jeune fille. Sakuya ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faire non plus car elle se précipita à une fontaine à eau pour prendre un verre d'eau pour sa sœur.

_ Tokito, fit Shinrei. Aide moi à la relever, on va l'installer sur les sièges en plastique.

Les deux cousins s'exécutèrent et Sakuya arriva rapidement.

_ Yuya, fit Sakuya à se petite sœur. Réveilles-toi !

La jeune fille commença à remuer doucement et finit par ouvrir les yeux douloureusement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui… commença Yuya avant de croiser le regard de sa sœur aîné. Dit-moi que c'était un rêve et que l'homme auquel tu as décidé d'unir ta vie n'est pas le frère de l'autre abruti.

Sakuya fit un sourire désolé à Yuya qui poussa un soupir de désespoir.

_ Mais qu'ai-je pu faire à un dieu de n'importe quelle religion pour mérita CA ! s'exclama Yuya en arrachant le verre d'eau des mains de Sakuya et en s'apprêtant à le boire.

_ Pourquoi une réaction aussi excessive ? demanda innocemment Kyoshiro.

Yuya leva les yeux pour fusiller du regard le garçon qui allait faire entrer Kyo dans sa famille. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer sèchement quelque chose quand elle vit Kyo ricaner juste derrière. L'imbécile osait encore rigoler de son malheur ! Ne pouvant résister, la jeune fille se leva et alla jeter son verre d'eau dans la figure du démon qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Kyo arrêta aussitôt de rigoler et jeta un regard noir à Yuya.

_ Planche à pain…, commença à dire le démon d'un ton menaçant alors que la jeune fille prenait enfin en compte les conséquences de son acte.

_ On peut dire qu'elle l'a pas loupé, firent Shinrei et Tokito d'une même voix.

_ Kyo ! pleurnichèrent Akari et Okuni dans le parfait rôle des groupies en voyant leur démon trempé.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Yuya pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et commencer à courir dans le grand hall de l'aéroport pour tenter de semer Kyo qui était déjà sur ses talons.

_ Hey, vous ! fit Yuan en hurlant et en pointant d'un doigt Kyo et Yuya. Vous avez intérêt à vous arrêter de courir et à ramener vos fesses ici sinon je vous colle en retenue pour les trois années à venir !

_ Ils ne seront déjà plus là l'année prochaine, précisa Mayumi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Yuya revint vers sa classe et alla se réfugier derrière le dos de Sakuya. Kyo ne sembla pas faire grand cas de cela car il fonçait déjà sur Sakuya mais Kyoshiro s'interposa et intercepta son frère avant qu'il ne pousse sa fiancé pour s'attaquer à Yuya.

_ Calme-toi Kyo ! fit Kyoshiro en repoussant son frère. Tu ne vas quand même pas lever la main sur une femme !

_ C'est pas une femme, fit Kyo avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. C'est déjà à peine une planche à pain.

_ QUOI ?! s'indigna Yuya. Espèce d'abruti !

_ Bouclez-là ! intervint Yuan. Vous vous donnez en spectacle et vous me faites honte ! Sans compter que vous me faites passer pour un prof qui n'a aucune autorité!

_ Mais vous en avez aucune ! dit Boutenmaru.

_ Tu te mettras encore dans la soute à bagages quand nous prendrons la route pour l'hôtel, lui rétorqua Yuan avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Vous deux, vous allez porter mes bagages jusque dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour votre punition ! Maintenant dites au revoir à _votre_ famille et on y va !

Yuya lança un regard noir au professeur quand il insista sur le « votre » et se tourna malgré tout vers Sakuya qui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. La sœur aîné prit la cadette dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin d'au revoir.

_ S'il-te-plaît, Yuya, lui demanda Sakuya. Essaie de faire un effort avec Kyo. Il va devenir ton beau-frère et je veux que l'on devienne une famille unie. Cela ferait tellement du bien à tout le monde ! Et Nozomu serait extrêmement heureux ! Cela lui donnera l'occasion d'avoir deux frères avec qui s'amuser, discuter et passer du temps.

Yuya se pinça les lèvres suite aux paroles de Sakuya. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle chose lui tombe dessus durant son voyage scolaire ?! Sa grande sœur se tourna ensuite vers Kyo et Kyoshiro qui venaient juste d'arriver à leur côté. Sakuya n'hésita pas à prendre Kyo dans ses bras et curieusement ce dernier se laissa faire.

_ Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Kyo, dit Sakuya au démon. Ton frère m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi et j'espère te revoir rapidement.

Pendant ce temps Kyo narguait Yuya avec un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Yuya lui jeta un long regard noir pendant ce temps. Soudainement, Sakuya se retourna vers elle et Yuya eut deux secondes pour lancer son sourire le plus éblouissant à Kyo au lieu de son regard noir chargé de menaces à l'encontre du démon.

_ Je suis contente que tu prennes des résolutions aussi rapidement, lui fit Sakuya avec un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

_ Yuya, j'étais contente de te rencontrer, lui dit Kyoshiro en lui faisant un sourire amical. Dès que Kyo et toi rentrerez du voyage scolaire, nous organiserons une réunion de famille pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Yuya eut du mal à se retenir de pleurer de désespoir jusqu'à ce que Shinrei vienne à ses côtés et pose une main sur son épaule.

_ Oh, Shinrei ! fit Sakuya. N'hésite pas à passer à la maison, Nozomu serait content de rencontrer enfin le petit-ami de Yuya.

Yuya et Shinrei se regardèrent totalement surpris. Pourquoi les gens pensaient tous qu'ils étaient en couple depuis un certain temps ?! Ils étaient seulement de très bons amis, point à la ligne ! Ils décidèrent de commun accord de ne pas relever. Les gens finiraient bien par oublier cette méprise.

_ Oh, je suis content de rencontrer un de mes beaux-frères, fit Kyoshiro en venant serrer la main de Shinrei et en rajoutant une couche. A bientôt à la réunion de famille alors !

Yuya lança un nouveau regard à son ami et explosa de rire en même temps que lui. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi cette famille !

_ Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison pour vous deux, fit Tokito en venant se joindre à son cousin et son amie.

_ Pas du…, commença Yuya avant qu'elle ne voit Kyo approcher d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?!

_ Planche à pain, fit Kyo en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Espère pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ?!

_ Que les jours à venir vont être très intéressants, répondit le démon avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ne t'attends pas à passer des journées calmes…

C'est alors que Kyo tourna les talons et alla rejoindre les quatre sacrés du ciel qui discutaient de la dernière nouvelle.

_ Courage, Yuya, lui dit Tokito. Après tout, cela aurait pu être vraiment beaucoup plus pire que ça ! Tu aurais, par exemple, pu te coltiner Akira. Cela aurait été vraiment un cauchemar dans ce cas-là !

_ Hey ! fit Akira, qui avait encore entendu ce qu'avait dit Tokito. Dit plutôt ça pour moi ! Devoir te coltiner tous les jours, non merci !

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Tokito à sa énième dispute avec Akira depuis le début de la journée. Elle se dirigea vers son professeur qui l'appelait en lui montrant ses bagages d'un air impatient. Les jours à venir allaient être _très_ long !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Navrée pour cette si longue attente mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pour cette fanfiction. Mon imagination était en grève. Sinon, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

_ Enfin ! s'exclama Yuya en soupirant de soulagement tout en s'installant sur son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec Tokito et Mahiro. Je pensais ne plus en finir avec les bagages du professeur.

_ Mais il en avait combien ? demanda Tokito en commençant à vider sa valise.

_ Trois, répondit Yuya en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut faire avec autant de choses. Il est pire qu'une fille !

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait plutôt emmené tout sa garde-robe pour s'habiller en fonction des goûts de la nouvelle éducatrice ?

_ Il y a une grande chance que cela soit ça, dit Mahiro en revenant de la salle-de-bain après avoir pris sa douche. Mayumi m'a dit que dès qu'elle avait été présentée à notre professeur et qu'il avait eu ses coordonnées pour des « raisons professionnelles », il n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler.

_ Tu connais l'éducatrice Mayumi ? s'exclama Yuya en regardant Mahiro dans les yeux.

_ Oui, fit Mahiro en rougissant. En fait, c'est ma demi-sœur. Seule notre mère est notre parent commun.

_ Cool, fit Tokito. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une sœur plutôt que deux uniques cousins.

_ Mais ils sont bien tes cousins, lui dit Yuya en commençant elle aussi à vider sa valise.

_ Mouais, répondit Tokito pas convaincu pour un sous. J'ai un cousin intello plus ou moins fréquentable et un abruti de première qui a toujours la tête dans la lune. Mais y'a mieux ! J'aurais bien aimé avoir ta famille, en fait.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Yuya. Avec Omine no Kyo comme futur beau-frère ?! Je préfère encore me pendre !

Mahiro éclata de rire pendant que Tokito laissait un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, les filles installèrent toutes leurs affaires avant de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel afin de dîner avec le reste de la classe. Elles attendirent les autres pendant quelques minutes puisqu'elles étaient en avance.

_ Hey, les filles ! les accosta Shinrei en descendant les escaliers en courant. Devinez avec qui je partage ma chambre…

Tokito et Yuya lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Shinrei qui tirait une drôle de tête.

_ Luciole et Tigre rouge !

_ Ah ouais ! fit Tokito. C'est pas de chance mais tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. Par exemple, sur…

_ Sur Akira, termina Yuya avec un sourire aux lèvres pendant que Shinrei retenait un fou rire.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Tokito. Comment tu sais que…

_ Parce que tu en parles tout le temps, fit Mahiro avec un grand sourire et qui était resté un peu en retrait depuis le début. Tu ne fais que le citer à chaque fois donc c'est facile de savoir de qui tu vas parler.

_ Surtout que tu sembles ne pas pouvoir l'oublier depuis l'épisode de l'avion, rajouta Shinrei en éclatant d'un grand rire.

_ Vous étiez si mignon après tout, termina Yuya.

_ Trois contre une, c'est pas juste ! hurla Tokito. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez encore de cet abruti d'Akira !

_ Ben, c'est toi qui as commencé, dit Luciole derrière eux.

Les quatre camarades de classes se retournèrent et firent face à Kyo et aux quatre sacrés du ciel.

_ Vous… vous…, bégaya Tokito. Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?!

_ Depuis le début de la conversation. Pas vrai Akira ! répondit Boutenmaru en tapotant l'épaule d'un Akira plus que rouge pivoine. J'avais complètement oublié l'épisode de l'avion d'ailleurs !

Yuya se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher encore de rire de Tokito. Son amie était aussi rouge qu'Akira et n'émettait plus un seul son. Heureusement, le moment de gêne de nos deux protagonistes fut coupé par l'arrivée de Yuan et de Mayumi qui firent signe aux élèves de les suivre à l'intérieur du restaurant pour aller s'installer à table.

Yuan alla discuter quelques instants avec un serveur avant de revenir vers ses élèves.

_ Bon, commença-t-il. Nous avons une table de six et de sept plus une table de deux. Comme je meurs de faim, on ne va pas se casser la tête. Les filles à la table de six, les garçons à l'autre, et Mayumi et moi à la table de deux.

Akari soupira bruyamment en rébellion face au fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec ses amis. Yuya se retint de sauter de joie à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas avec Kyo. Cependant, le fait qu'elle rayonnait de joie n'échappa pas au démon qui lui lança un regard démoniaque. Yuya avala difficilement sa salive et se dit qu'elle devait faire profil bas car quand Kyo vous regardait de cette manière, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour la personne visée.

Tokito ne dit rien face au fait qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec Akira. Elle s'était déjà faite largement remarqué pour la journée à propos de cet abruti. Elle regarda Shinrei lui lancer un sourire triste avant de s'éloigner en compagnie des autres garçons. Il était déçu de ne pas être avec elle et Yuya.

Yuya se dirigea à la table que son professeur lui montrait et qui malheureusement était trop proche de celle des garçons. Mais elle s'assit rapidement et prit la carte du menu que lui donnait le serveur qui venait d'arriver. Elle fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par les autres filles et ces dernières commandèrent également dès qu'elles eurent le menu.

Trente minutes plus tard, toute la tablée était servi et les discutions allaient bon train. Yuya pu donc faire plus ample connaissance avec Kosuké par l'intermédiaire de Mahiro pendant le repas. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec Tokito car celle-ci était silencieuse et n'arrêtait pas de jeter quelques coups d'œil en direction de la table des garçons et plus précisément vers Akira qui fixait son assiette d'un regard vide sous les moqueries de Tigre rouge et Luciole.

La fin du repas arriva et Tokito fut la première à se lever pour regagner sa chambre. Yuya se leva à son tour pour lui emboîter le pas mais elle fut retenue par Kyo.

_ J'aurais deux mots à te dire planche à pain, dit Kyo en la scrutant profondément.

Yuya chercha à s'enfuir et trouva une échappatoire en voyant Shinrei passer à côté d'elle. Mais elle fut retenue par le bras de Kyo qui la retint fermement et la tira vers la sortie de l'hôtel qui bordait une des plages d'Okinawa. Si elle n'aurait pas été dans cette situation, Yuya aurait admiré le magnifique couché de soleil mais elle était trop occupé à lancer un regard noir à Kyo.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

Kyo allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut stopper dans son élan par les voix du professeur Yuan et de l'éducatrice Mayumi qui se rapprochaient.

_ Les sales gosses sont confinés dans leurs chambres, dit Yuan en baillant très fortement. On est enfin seuls, rajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse à l'encontre de Mayumi.

Mayumi leva les yeux au ciel et lança un « Je vais me coucher » d'un ton froid. Pendant ce temps, Kyo avait attrapé Yuya et mit une main sur sa bouche pour que la blonde évite de crier. Le démon se retrouvait donc accroupit sous la terrasse de l'hôtel qui donnait l'accès direct à la plage avec Yuya dans ses bras en attendant que leur professeur parte.

Agacée par cette longue et non désirée immobilité, Yuya commença à remuer dans les bras du démon afin de se libérer de sa terrible poigne mais sans succès. La jeune fille adopta donc une nouvelle stratégie et tenta de donner un coup de boule à Kyo mais ce dernier attrapa son menton et l'immobilisa en la tournant vers lui. Yuya se retrouva donc toute proche du visage de Kyo et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver vers les lèvres du garçon. Son cœur commença donc à faire une drôle de série de battements. Elle commença aussi à paniquer quand Kyo se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

_ Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir à toutes (et tous ?), _

_Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous donner la suite et je vous ai offert un petit cadeau entre Yuya et Kyo lol. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Il est actuellement minuit et tout le monde dort chez moi et je suis crevée. Je viens de rentrer de vacances (Ah la Suisse ! Quel pays merveilleux !) et je me suis activée ce soir pour vous offrir ce chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Gaelle : Merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi le syndrome de la page blanche est passé !**_

_**Tytania : Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Chibi Yuya : Je suis cruelle mais voilà enfin la suite ^^**_

Chapitre 6

_ Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Yuya voyait avec panique Kyo se rapprocher lentement d'elle tout en fixant ses lèvres avec… envie ?! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça ! Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par le gong.

_ Yuya, appelait la voix de Shinrei soudainement alors que le professeur Yuan venait de partir en traînant des pieds. Yuya, où es-tu ?

La jeune fille commença à remuer dans les bras de Kyo et le démon commença à se reculer.

_ Laisse-moi partir, chuchota Yuya qui ne voulait pas se faire prendre dans une telle situation compromettante et surtout en compagnie de Kyo. Shinrei m'attends.

_ Evidemment, dit Kyo d'un ton amer qu'il tentait de dissimuler en prenant un ton moqueur et sarcastique à la fois. Ton petit-ami t'attends planche-à-pain, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

_ Mais il n'est pas…

_ Planche-à-pain, continua Kyo. On va voir s'il te fait le même effet quand il te fait ça.

Yuya n'en crut pas ses yeux quand Kyo l'attira violemment contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sans une seule once de douceur. La jeune fille commença à nouveau à se débattre mais profita rapidement du baiser en sentant ce que lui faisait ressentir Kyo. Ciel ! Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça, que c'était bon !

Le démon laissa ses mains jouer avec des mèches de cheveux de Yuya tandis que cette dernière avait posé ses mains sur les poignets de Kyo en tentant de le retenir au début mais elle avait fini par se laisser aller. Cependant, l'image de Sakuya et Kyoshiro vint danser devant ses yeux et elle repoussa le démon.

_ Fiche moi la paix, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Je sais que tu as aimé planche-à-pain, dit Kyo d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Dans tes rêves ! répliqua Yuya avant de se dégager de la poigne du démon et de partir.

Yuya ne vit jamais le regard flamboyant de Kyo alors qu'il la regardait partir. Quand la jeune fille sortit à découvert, elle tomba nez à nez avec Shinrei qui la regardait étrangement.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier en la regardant d'un air assez inquiet.

_ Oui, oui, répondit d'un ton évasif une Yuya assez essoufflée de son baiser avec cette saleté d'Omine No Kyo. Où est Tokito ? demanda ensuite la jeune fille afin que son ami ne lui pose pas d'autres questions dû à son état.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Shinrei. J'ai été toqué à votre chambre et Mahiro m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas là. J'ai donc pensé que tu étais avec Tokito mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Allons la chercher alors, dit Yuya en tirant Shinrei par le bras alors qu'elle voyait Kyo sortir de leur précédente cachette dans le dos de son ami et qui faisait tout pour ne pas se faire discret.

« Saleté de démon ! » pestait Yuya alors qu'elle faisait le tour de l'hôtel avec Shinrei afin de trouver Tokito. « Il va me payer ça ! C'était mon premier baiser en plus ! J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus doux moi… Même si ce n'était pas désagréable… Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Et encore non ! Je dois avant tout penser au bonheur de Kyoshiro et de Sakuya. Enfin surtout de Sakuya car ce Kyoshiro m'a l'air un peu louche. De toute façon, il l'est à coup sûr puisque c'est le frère de l'autre abruti. Après tout, cela doit être de famille chez eux ! Comment Sakuya a pu se retrouver à sortir avec un type pareil ? Je me demande comment Nozomu a appris la chose d'ailleurs… J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu une crise cardiaque !».

_ Ah ! La voilà, s'exclama soudainement Shinrei en sortant Yuya de son long mais alors très long monologue intérieur. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

Suite à l'étonnement de Shinrei, Yuya regarda à son tour dans la même direction que son ami et ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes. Qu'avait donc Tokito pour se rouler dans le sable avec Akira des quatre sacrés du ciel ?! Alors que Yuya s'approcha aussi vite qu'elle le put de Tokito en compagnie du cousin de celle-ci, elle eut l'occasion d'entendre les mots doux que Tokito et Akira s'échangeaient alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de s'étrangler assez mutuellement.

_ Je vais te buter Akira, rageait Tokito. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es susceptible ! répliquait Akira. Après tout, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

_ Toi non plus tu ne la supportes pas beaucoup alors, contre-attaqua Tokito en augmentant la pression autour du cou d'Akira.

_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! cria Yuya afin d'attirer l'attention des deux ennemis et aussi dans le but qu'ils arrêtent de s'étrangler mutuellement.

Au cri de Yuya, Tokito délaissa Akira et se tourna vers Yuya. La jeune blonde se rendit alors enfin compte du ridicule de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et finit par lâcher définitivement le maître des glaces avant de se relever et de tenter de prendre un air digne.

_ Ahem ! commença Tokito en rougissant violemment. Je tentais d'apprendre à Akira la finesse mais c'est peine perdue avec cet imbécile.

La jeune fille s'éloigna subitement sans plus d'explications alors qu'Akira se relevait à son tour et partait dans la direction opposée à celle de Tokito sans demander son reste. Tokito ne fit pas attention au regard étonné de Shinrei et Yuya et continua sa route tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt entre elle et Akira.

_**Flashback**_

Tokito était assise sur la plage et regardait le magnifique coucher de soleil qui se déroulait sous ses yeux émerveillés. En tout cas, ce n'était pas en pleine ville de Tokyo qu'elle aurait pu admirer un tel spectacle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était plongé dans ses pensées quand elle remarqua plus loin Okuni qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par Boutenmaru. Curieuse, elle se mit à fixer longuement l'improbable couple qui se baladait sur la plage quand une voix se fit entendre soudainement dans son dos.

_ Tu regardes ce qui ne t'arrivera jamais ? demanda Luciole d'une voix innocente à Tokito tout en la regardant d'un air absent.

_ Quoi ? demanda Tokito en ne comprenant absolument rien à la question de Luciole.

À ce moment-là, Akira venait d'arriver et avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_ Ce qu'il veut dire par là, commença à expliquer le maître des glaces pendant que Luciole s'éloignait pour aller observer une mouette qui venait de le survoler de près. C'est que tu ne te feras jamais draguer par un garçon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? s'emporta Tokito alors qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à Akira d'une meilleure manière.

_ Que tu es trop garçon manqué pour pouvoir un jour te faire draguer par un garçon, répondit Akira d'un ton moqueur. Compare-toi donc un peu à Yuya et tu verras de quoi je veux parler.

Tokito fut prise quelques instants au dépourvu mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

_ Tu me compares à Yuya, Akira ? répliqua Tokito sans pitié. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à la fille que tu ne pourras jamais avoir car tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de ton imbécile de copain qui ose se croire assez bien pour elle ?! Laisse-moi rire, en tout cas !

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre au même moment afin de faire payer l'autre pour ses paroles plus que blessantes.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Blessée et résignée à son sort, Tokito s'en alla se cacher dans un coin afin de ne pas montrer à Akira qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre pour une fois.

L'éducatrice Mayumi regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, plusieurs élèves déambulés sur la plage en face de l'hôtel. Et dire que ce satané professeur de Yuan lui avait certifié qu'ils étaient tous sagement dans leurs chambres… Enfin après tout cela ne devrait même plus l'étonner. Ce type était un incapable doubler d'un malhonnête et d'un tricheur.

Mayumi sortit donc un carnet dans lequel elle notait tout ce qu'elle reprochait à Yuan dans le déroulement de ce voyage scolaire. Après avoir tourné une dizaine de page, elle inscrivit le numéro « 43 » et nota à côté : « Ne s'assure pas que le couvre-feu est bien respecté ». Alors que la jeune éducatrice s'appliquait à refermer son stylo après avoir noté sa remarque, la voix du professeur Yuan retentit derrière la porte de sa chambre.

_ Youhou, disait Yuan. Mon petit Wasabi ! J'ai piqué une bouteille de saké aux cuisines de l'hôtel. On va pouvoir faire la fête en se bourrant la gueule ce soir.

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Mayumi rouvrit son stylo et recommença à noter :

44. « Se saoule alors qu'il est de surveillance des élèves pour la soirée »

45. « Vole des marchandises dans l'hôtel »

46. « Harcèle l'accompagnatrice du voyage »

D'ailleurs, elle devrait penser à racheter un autre carnet demain !


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis contente de pouvoir vous offrir la suite plutôt que prévu __ Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews. I love it =D Bonne lecture )_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Tytania : Merci pour ton si grand enthousiasme )_

_Gaelle : Tu vas en avoir de l'Akira/Tokito ici :p Et t'inquiètes pour Mayumi, cela viendra XD _

Chapitre 7

Après avoir vu Tokito partir précipitamment, Yuya planta Shinrei sur la plage et courut après son amie. La jeune blonde avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas suite à la tête que tirait Tokito. Son amie était quelqu'un de très solide et ne se laissait pas facilement atteindre. Bien que Yuya l'avait trouvé fortement perturbée depuis le début du voyage mais elle n'en avait rien dit de peur de la réaction qu'aurait eu Tokito. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait…

Tokito et Akira ne s'était jamais entendu et n'entretenait qu'une relation conflictuelle. Cependant, ils étaient toujours arrangés pour rester chacun de leur côté et ne pas se disputer tous les jours. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tout à coup tous les deux à se chercher des noises comme ça ?! Yuya aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître le fond de leurs pensées à ce moment là.

Yuya finit par retrouver Tokito dans leur chambre. Mahiro n'était pas là mais Yuya se souvenait de l'avoir vu en compagnie de Sasuke et de Tigre rouge à la salle d'arcade de l'hôtel. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air de super bien s'amuser. Revenant au moment présent, Yuya posa son regard sur Tokito qui était d'ailleurs allongée sur son lit en position fœtus.

_ Que se passe-t-il Tokito ? demanda Yuya d'une voix inquiète.

Mais la concernée répondit à la question de son amie par une autre question.

_ Ai-je vraiment l'apparence d'un garçon manqué ? demanda à son tour Tokito en se relevant et en regardant Yuya d'un air blessé.

_ C'est Akira qui t'a fait cette remarque ? s'enquit Yuya.

_ Réponds s'il-te-plaît, supplia Tokito.

_ Non, répondit alors sincèrement Yuya. Mais peut-être a-t-il dit cela en référence à tes cheveux que tu attaches toujours en chignon et que tu es toujours en t-shirt, jeans et converses. Mais tu n'as pas du tout l'apparence d'un garçon manqué.

Le visage de Tokito s'éclaira alors soudainement et le précédant regard triste de la jeune fille fut rapidement remplacé par un regard déterminé.

_ Je savais bien que c'était un idiot, dit Tokito pour elle-même. En tout cas, il va me le payer et très cher !

Tokito sembla alors avoir repris du poil de la bête au vu de sa soudaine bonne humeur. Yuya allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Tokito se mit à bailler lourdement.

_ Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit cette dernière. Au fait Yuya, où est-ce que tu étais passée tout à l'heure après le repas ? Je pensais que tu m'aurais suivie en sortant.

_ Je sais, dit prudemment Yuya en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété. Mais j'ai été retenue par quelque chose que je devais absolument régler maintenant.

_ Et c'est ? l'encouragea à continuer Tokito.

_ Rien de bien important, répondit évasivement Yuya en ne voulant pas que sa petite histoire avec ce maudit démon se sache. Et si on allait se coucher ? Je suis aussi très fatiguée.

_ D'accord, fit Tokito tout en coulant un regard suspicieux envers son amie. Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte demain !

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre ses affaires de bain et de se diriger vers la douche. La journée de demain allait être très longue…

Le lendemain Yuya fut réveillé par un boucan sans nom qui venait de la salle-de-bain annexée à la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec Mahiro et Tokito. Il lui semblait entendre Tokito éclater de rire toutes les trente secondes. Surprise, la jeune fille se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Mahiro assise sur son lit et semblant être de mauvaise humeur.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Yuya en baillant longuement.

_ Apparemment Akira, Luciole et Boutenmaru partage la chambre attenante à la nôtre, expliqua Mahiro. Leur salle-de-bain est de l'autre côté du mur de la nôtre et Tokito s'est rendu compte que notre plomberie était relié à la leur. Du coup, depuis qu'elle a entendu qu'Akira prenait sa douche, elle s'amuse à actionner notre robinet d'eau chaude pour qu'Akira ait de l'eau glacé. Ce qui fait que ce dernier hurle et qu'elle rigole chaque fois en l'entendant.

_ Cela ne se terminera jamais, dit Yuya d'un ton dépité en se levant de son lit.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, intervint Mahiro. Ces deux là sont faits pour être ensemble. Mine de rien, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher depuis un certain temps.

_ Ne dis pas ça devant Tokito sinon ce sera la troisième guerre mondiale, dit Yuya en souriant et en allant toquer à la porte de la salle-de-bain.

_ Tokito, cria Yuya. Si tu as finit de t'amuser avec Akira, j'aimerais bien prendre ma douche.

Yuya entendit Tokito soupirer bruyamment derrière la porte et ouvrir cette dernière d'un air déçu.

_ Et dire que je ne faisais que commencer, bouda Tokito.

_ Tu auras d'autres occasions aujourd'hui, dit Mahiro. Nous allons passer la journée à la plage.

Alors que Yuya fermait la porte pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, elle entendit Tokito demander à Mahiro.

_ Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait possible de faire passer sa noyade pour un accident ?

Trente minutes plus tard, Yuya se retrouvait à poireauter avec l'éducatrice Mayumi et le reste de sa classe dans le hall de l'hôtel en attendant le professeur Yuan.

_ Mais que peut-il bien faire ? s'inquiétait Kosuké.

_ Ma sœur m'a dit qu'il aurait la gueule de bois, murmura Mahiro à Yuya et Tokito. Il aurait trop picolé hier soir alors qu'il était de surveillance.

_ Je pense que ça va chauffer pour ses fesses, pouffa Tokito.

_ Chauffer pour les fesses de qui ? demanda Luciole qui passait dans le coin.

Attirer par la discussion, Boutenmaru s'approcha en tirant un Akira noir de colère dans son sillage.

_ Elle veut peut-être parler des fesses d'Akira, rigola Boutenmaru. Il a pas arrêter d'avoir de l'eau bouillante dans sa douche ce matin toutes les trente secondes.

_ La ferme la bête ! s'emporta Akira.

_ C'est vrai qu'en plus tu criais presque comme une fille, précisa Luciole.

_ Cela n'a aucun rapport !

Yuya écoutait la discussion, enfin disons plutôt la dispute d'une oreille discrète car son attention était porté sur Tokito qui jubilait devant la honte que se prenait en ce moment même le maître des glaces. Pas de doute, elle avait eu sa vengeance…

Détournant les yeux de Tokito, Yuya croisa le regard de Kyo et fut comme aspiré par son regard rubis. Elle l'aurait contemplé pendant encore un long moment si ce maudit démon n'avait pas eu un petit sourire narquois et s'amusait à mimer un baiser du bout des lèvres de manière très discrète mais très subjective.

_ Crétin ! murmura Yuya entre ses dents et en maudissant une fois de plus Kyo aux yeux de démon.

_ Vous voilà enfin, professeur Yuan ! s'exclama soudainement l'éducatrice Mayumi d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude.

_ Criez pas si fort ma jolie ! dit Yuan en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains sous le regard moqueur et satisfait de la jolie en question. J'ai une de ces migraines ! Bon les gosses, je vais être claire ! C'est journée plage aujourd'hui mais vous me foutez la paix. On se connaît pas, c'est clair ?!

Les élèves acquiescèrent d'un seul mouvement mais chacun pensait déjà aux activités qu'ils allaient faire à la plage. C'est sur et certain que la journée promettait d'être grandiose !


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ^^ Voilà enfin la suite où on en apprend un peu plus sur nos personnages préférés et où certaines choses se clarifient (HAHA ! Suspense…). Bonne lecture !_

Réponses aux reviews :

Tytania : Merci, merci ^^ Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas car c'est toujours le cas lol

Gaelle : Merci pour ta review ^^ En fait, j'alterne entre les couples Akira/Tokito et Kyo/Yuya. Parce que je les adore trop et que j'adore écrire sur ces deux couples.

**REMARQUE IMPORTANTE : Je fais un petit sondage sur mon profil pour « Destination Okinawa ». Vous seriez des amours si vous alliez y répondre. Merci ! C'est le « Polls » tout au dessus du profil. Merci, merci !**

Chapitre 8

Assise sur sa serviette de plage, Yuya regardait tous les élèves de sa classe passer le temps comme chacun l'entendait. Etrangement pour une fois, les « clans » de la classe n'existaient plus mais chacun se chamaillait. Par exemple, Kyo faisait bronzette quelques mètres plus loin appuyé sur ses coudes alors qu'Okuni paradait devant lui en bikini afin de montrer son corps de rêve. Et inutile de dire qu'elle avait de quoi montrer… Derrière elle, Akari lui lançait des regards mauvais. Mais d'ailleurs n'est-elle pas en train de trafiquer quelque chose avec la crème solaire d'Okuni ?!

_ Oh et puis après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires, se dit Yuya en portant son attention sur Shinrei qui nageait dans la mer tel un poisson dans l'eau.

Plus loin, la jeune fille voyait que Boutenmaru s'amusait à éclabousser Luciole qui évitait les jets d'eau comme il le pouvait en bougonnant avec des « J'aime pas l'eau ! Et Shinrei non plus ! ».

_ Quel rapport ? se demanda Yuya en portant cette fois-ci son attention sur Mahiro et Tigre rouge qui se taquinait dans l'eau. Ces deux là vont bientôt finir ensemble ! se dit la jeune blonde.

Encore plus loin, elle vit Yukimura draguer un groupe de jeunes touristes en poussant Sasuke à le faire et sous le regard blasé de Kosuké. Finalement, Yuya vit Tokito venir vers elle toujours en short et en t-shirt comme elle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit remarquer Yuya à son amie alors que Tokito s'installait à ses côtés. Pourtant ce matin, tu avais l'air de très bonne humeur.

_ Je sais, répondit Tokito. Mais…

_ C'est Akira hein, dit Yuya tout en scrutant autour d'elle pour voir Akira s'installer aux côtés de Kyo. Tu ne trouves pas de nouveau moyen pour te venger…

_ Mouais

_ Et si je te disais qu'on oublie ces deux crétins pour aujourd'hui et que l'on passe notre temps à nous s'amuser afin d'oublier nos soucis, proposa Yuya. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?!

_ Parce que tu as des soucis toi ? tenta une nouvelle fois Tokito afin que Yuya lui avoue enfin ce qu'elle lui cachait.

_ Ben oui, dit prudemment Yuya tout en avalant difficilement sa salive sous la tension. Tu sais avec le mariage de Sakuya et du frère de l'autre démon, cela ne va pas être spécialement facile pour moi.

_ C'est pas faux, concéda Tokito tout en se levant. Tu viens ? On va rejoindre Shinrei dans l'eau. La première qui arrive à lui faire boire la tasse doit un gage à l'autre.

_ C'est entendu, répondit Yuya tout en tapant dans la main de Tokito pour sceller leur accord.

Les deux jeunes filles enlevèrent alors précipitamment leurs t-shirts et shorts et allèrent se jeter à l'eau tout en chantant une chanson de déclaration de guerre. En entendant cela, Shinrei arrêta de faire la planche et se redressa soudainement. Voir Yuya et Tokito le rejoindre avec entrain dans l'eau n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Et il n'avait pas tord !

_ Bouge pas cousin, dit Tokito tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu as juste une algue dans les cheveux.

Shinrei regarda Tokito bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait encore ? Tout en se méfiant de sa cousine, il ne vit pas Yuya arrivé par derrière et lui sauter dessus.

_ A l'abordage ! cria la blonde tout en essayant de lui plonger la tête dans l'eau.

_ Bien joué, s'exclama Tokito en retrouvant le sourire et en aidant Yuya à faire boire la tasse à son cousin. Faudra trouver autre chose pour nous départager et savoir qui doit le gage à l'autre.

Yuya rigola au dernier commentaire de Tokito tout en poussant de toutes ses forces sur les épaules de Shinrei. Ses efforts finirent par porter leurs fruits car ce dernier finit par se retrouver la tête sous l'eau et les filles éclatèrent de rire. Finalement Tokito commença à s'éloigner et Yuya s'en étonna.

_ Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Yuya à son amie.

Tokito eut un sourire énigmatique mais ne répondit pas. Yuya finit par avoir la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains s'enrouler rapidement autour de ses chevilles et qu'elle fut tirée sous l'eau par son assaillant.

De son côté, Tokito sortit de l'eau en éclatant de rire. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa serviette qu'elle avait installée un peu plus tôt à côté de celle de Yuya et se coucha pour se sécher au soleil. De loin, elle entendit un « Tokito, sale traîtresse ! » de Yuya qui se débattait toujours dans l'eau dans les bras de Shinrei. D'ailleurs, par curiosité, Tokito tourna la tête vers Kyo aux yeux de démon et fut à moitié étonné de le voir avec une aura meurtrière alors qu'il regardait dans la direction de Yuya et de Shinrei qui riaient à présent à gorge déployé. D'ailleurs, Tokito remarqua également que le maître des glaces semblait rouge comme une écrevisse et lançait semble-t-il toutes sortes d'insultes à l'encontre de Luciole et de Boutenmaru qui étaient revenus près d'eux depuis peu de temps et qui semblaient encore se payer sa tête en ce moment.

Yuya s'amusait comme une folle avec Shinrei. Ce n'était pas pour rien d'ailleurs qu'il était l'un de ses plus proches amis avec Tokito. Elle l'éclaboussait à cœur joie tout en tentant encore de le noyer mais c'était peine perdue de toute façon. Elle demanda donc la levée du drapeau blanc et Shinrei accepta sans hésiter cette trêve car il commençait lui-même à fatiguer.

_ On s'amuse bien, commença à dire le jeune homme alors qu'il recommençait à faire la planche et se laissait flotter au gré des vagues. Je pensais que le voyage scolaire serait plus pénible que ça.

_ On s'amuse bien quand on est à trois, répliqua Yuya en posant l'arrière de son crâne sur le ventre de Shinrei et se laissant flotter également. Sinon quand on côtoie d'un peu trop près les autres, ce n'est pas toujours amusant.

_ Tu veux parler de Kyo et de sa bande ? interrogea Shinrei.

_ Oui, répondit Yuya. Mais ce qui me fait encore le plus chier, c'est que je vais devoir me le coltiner encore plus une fois de retour d'Okinawa.

_ C'est vrai que ça va être pénible pour toi, concéda Shinrei. Au fait, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Nozomu ? J'aurais bien aimé connaître sa réaction suite à l'annonce du mariage de Sakuya.

_ Non, fit Yuya. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de sa part. Je pensais justement l'appeler ce soir. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de le prévenir hier quand nous sommes arrivés à Okinawa. Il va me tuer…

_ Et comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir face à la nouvelle ? demanda Shinrei.

_ Sincèrement je ne saurais pas te le dire, dit Yuya. Mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine et que je sais qu'il fera, c'est faire des recherches approfondies sur Kyoshiro et sa famille. Et je sais que quand il fera le lien entre Kyo et Kyoshiro cela coincera.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il déteste Kyo. Il sait très bien quel genre de garçon c'est et que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

_ Et comment sait-il cela ?

_ C'est moi qui lui en parlait, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Yuya. Et en plus, il est inspecteur…

_ Et apparemment, tu devais lui en parler souvent pour qu'il le connaisse si bien, plaisanta Shinrei.

Yuya se saisi face à la nouvelle tournure de la conversation. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et sans mesurer la portée de ses paroles. En tout cas, elle devait absolument éloigné la conversation de Kyo aux yeux de démon.

_ Et concernant Saisei, commença Yuya. Est-ce que les choses avancent ?

Yuya se doutait bien que Shinrei devait rougir lourdement à présent car il ne répondit rien. Yuya rigola face à cela. L'été dernier, elle avait effectué un job étudiant dans un magasin de vêtements. Saisei était l'une de ses collègues et elle s'entendait bien avec elle. Une fois, Shinrei était venue la chercher et il était tombé nez à nez avec Saisei. Yuya avait bien vu que le courant était tout de suite passé entre ces deux là mais ils étaient trop timides chacun pour voir les choses en face. Ce qui faisait que ces derniers ne faisaient que se voir de temps en temps et s'envoyer beaucoup de sms et d'e-mails.

_ YUYA ! hurla Tokito depuis la plage. Lâche deux secondes ton petit-ami et viens. Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. C'est Nozomu qui essaie de te joindre.

_ Quand on parle du loup, dit Shinrei en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la plage en même temps que Yuya.

_ On va enfin avoir les réponses à nos questions, rajouta Yuya.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour/Bonsoir lecteurs adorés ! Je suis heureuse de vous offrir la suite en ce 1__er__ septembre 2013. C'est mon cadeau pour cette horrible rentrée qui s'effectue déjà et qui se profile à l'horizon pour d'autres. Courage ! J'avoue aussi de m'être dépêchée d'écrire la suite parce que je pars demain une semaine en Grèce (Je ne rentre que dans deux semaines. Vive l'université !^^) et que j'ai eu de la peine pour Neliia. Elle m'a convaincue de publier plus rapidement. Dites-lui merci :p Allez ! J'arrête de bavasser et je vous laisse lire la suite. Bisous !_

_PS. : Le chapitre est un peu plus long aussi ^^_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_Lol : Moi j'ai adoré le petit coup de Tokito envers Yuya ^^ Et oui, Shinrei et Yuya sont trop mignons ensemble ! Je suis à fond d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs, je prépare une autre fic sur SDK où le couple sera un Yuya/Shinrei. En fait, depuis la scène du baiser dans SDK, je les vois bien ensemble tous les deux ^^_

Chapitre 9

Yuya sortit précipitamment de l'eau et se jeta sur Tokito pour attraper son téléphone portable dans la foulée et l'ouvrir en moins d'une seconde.

_ Allô ? fit Yuya en collant son portable sur son oreille droite.

_ Yuya ? interrogea la voix de Nozomu à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Oui c'est moi, répondit la concernée. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, répondit Nozomu d'une voix sèche. Mais j'attends toujours ton appel pour m'annoncer que tu étais bien arrivée…

_ Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment Yuya. Mais j'ai oublié… De toute façon, j'étais avec le professeur Yuan.

_ C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, rétorqua Nozomu. Figure-toi que j'ai fais quelques recherches sur lui et il a l'air d'être quelqu'un plus que louche. Et en parlant de personnes louches, tu as vu Sakuya et ce… Kyoshiro Mibu à Okinawa à ce qu'il paraît.

Au ton de la voix de Nozomu, Yuya se douta que Sakuya lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de son futur mariage et qu'il avait dû rencontrer Kyoshiro par la suite. Cependant, Nozomu n'avait vraiment pas l'air très emballé par les dernières nouvelles.

_ Effectivement, confirma Yuya.

_ Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda Nozomu

La jeune fille était étonnée que son grand frère lui demande son avis. D'habitude, il ne lui demandait jamais rien sur les autres personnes. Cependant, Yuya se dit que Nozomu devait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'énorme sur la famille Mibu et qu'il voulait avoir un second avis avant de porter un jugement définitif.

_ Un peu bizarre en tout cas, répondit honnêtement Yuya. Il avait l'air un « peu » trop gentil.

Tout en parlant, Yuya s'éloigna de Tokito et Shinrei sous leurs regards surpris. Cependant, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se permettre que sa discussion soit entendue par quelqu'un d'autre. Cela devenait trop important et contenait un aspect privé.

_ Moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression, commença Nozomu. Il était trop bien pour ne pas être louche… J'ai donc fais des recherches sur lui au commissariat. Et j'ai trouvé des choses plus que grave. Mais est-ce que tu es seule ?

_ Oui, dit Yuya tout en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas être trop près d'autrui mais elle ne vit que Kyo la suivre des yeux en la scrutant profondément. Au fait, est-ce que tu sais que j'ai le petit frère de Kyoshiro dans ma classe ?

_ Oui je m'en souviens, dit son grand frère. Et je veux que tu ne t'approches pas de lui ! Ne reste jamais seule et assure-toi d'être toujours en compagnie de Tokito ou bien de Shinrei.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert exactement ? s'enquit Yuya en baissant tout de même d'un ton car Kyo aux yeux de démon s'était un peu trop rapproché et se retrouvait donc à moins de dix mètres d'elle.

_ C'est trop important pour que je t'en parle au téléphone, dit Nozomu. Nous en parlerons une fois que tu seras rentré à la maison. J'aurais une bonne discussion avec toi avant le « repas de famille ». Mais je veux être certain que je peux compter sur ton aide Yuya. Faut que l'on sorte absolument Sakuya de là !

_ C'est si grave que ça ?

_ Oui, dit soudainement Nozomu en parlant très vite. Je dois raccrocher car mon supérieur arrive. En tout cas, reste loin de ce « Kyo » et amène Shinrei au repas de famille. Cela ne pourra qu'être mieux pour toi ! Et est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

_ Bien sûr !

Yuya venait à peine de répondre que Nozomu venait déjà de raccrocher. Elle abaissa donc son portable et le referma. Dans quoi Sakuya venait exactement de les embarquer, elle et Nozomu ?! Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de méditer cela car elle se faisait déjà accoster par Kyo.

_ Hey ! Planche-à-pain !

Yuya l'ignora et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Shinrei qui était à présent seul. Mais où étais donc encore passé Tokito ?! Inconsciemment, Yuya se mit à chercher Akira et trouva finalement Tokito. Ces deux derniers étaient en train de se battre dans l'eau pour tenter de noyer l'autre.

_ Planche-à-pain ! insista la voix de Kyo.

Yuya se retourna quand ce dernier lui attrapait le bras avec une certaine force. La jeune fille prit peur et commença à se débattre pour s'éloigner de son futur beau-frère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! dit sèchement Yuya en se dégageant enfin de la poigne du démon.

_ C'était bien ton frère Nozomu au téléphone ? questionna Kyo sans tourner autour du pot.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Yuya en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Kyo ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien. Yuya eut l'impression qu'il tentait de lire quelque chose en elle mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

_ Rien, finit par répondre Kyo en se détournant d'elle et en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

_ Quel imbécile lunatique, pesta Yuya en se dirigeant vers Shinrei qui s'était rapidement rapproché d'elle suite à son altercation avec Kyo.

_ Tout va bien ? questionna son ami inquiet.

_ Oui, répondit Yuya. Dit-moi, qu'est-ce que Tokito fait encore avec Akira ?

_ Quand tu t'es éloigné de nous, commença à expliquer Shinrei. Tokito et moi sommes retournés nager. Mais Akira s'est retrouvé pas loin de Tokito peu de temps après et l'a éclaboussé. Elle lui a donc sauté dessus pour tenter de le noyer. Depuis, ils se battent comme des chiffonniers tous les deux.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils ont à se chercher comme ça tous les deux, rétorqua Yuya. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

_ Je le pense aussi, fit Shinrei. Au fait, que t'a dit Nozomu ?

_ Rien de spécial, dit Yuya pour ne pas rapporter sa conversation dans les détails. Il m'a remonté les bretelles pour ne pas l'avoir appelé hier en arrivant à Okinawa et il trouve Kyoshiro un peu louche mais sinon ça va. Au fait, il t'invite au prochain repas de famille.

_ Tu sais que si je viens, dit Shinrei. Ils vont vraiment tous croire que je suis ton petit-ami.

_ Je sais, dit Yuya en rigolant à cette idée. Mais il a vraiment insisté. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas se retrouver seul face à Kyoshiro et toute sa famille. Et puis, j'aurais un ami avec moi à ce moment-là.

_ D'accord, céda Shinrei. Mais s'il y a encore plus de qui propos par la suite, il ne faudra pas m'en tenir responsable.

Yuya éclata de rire avec Shinrei et ils retournèrent s'installer sur leurs serviettes de plage tout en regardant Tokito se battre avec Akira.

De son côté, Tokito était occupé à garder la tête d'Akira sous l'eau. Tant pis s'il venait à se noyer donc à mourir et qu'elle finirait en prison pour le restant de sa vie. Elle en avait trop marre d'Akira ! Cependant, le maître des glaces n'avait pas dit son dernier mot car il revint rapidement à la surface en arrivant à bloquer les mains de Tokito qui se retrouva par la suite prise au piège dans les bras d'Akira.

_ C'est finit Tokito, dit Akira en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Avoue que tu as perdu et va pleurer dans les bras de ton amie.

_ Dit plutôt que tu meurs d'envie d'aller pleurer dans les bras de Yuya toi-même, rétorqua Tokito en arrivant à se dégager de la poigne d'Akira et en lui faisant face. Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir car tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.

_ Par contre j'arrive largement à la tienne et même plus haut, rétorqua Akira en voyant rouge. Et tu penses vraiment que je ne serais jamais capable d'avoir Yuya si je veux ?! Tu ne m'as pas encore vu à l'œuvre !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Tokito eut un pincement au cœur face aux dernières paroles d'Akira. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Le maître des glaces pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait après tout ! Enfin, oui ou non ?

_ J'aimerais bien voir tiens ! répliqua Tokito en se forçant à reprendre un peu de contenance. Tu n'as même pas le courage d'approcher une fille !

_ Tu ne me connais pas Tokito, dit Akira en ayant une assurance qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Mais alors pas du tout ! Mais pour en revenir à toi, je suis certain que tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami, pas vrai ?! Tu le genre de fille qui ne s'imagine même pas embrasser un garçon car c'est trop…

Akira n'eut pas le tems de finir sa phrase car Tokito lui sautait déjà dessus et lui roulait une pelle mémorable. Hors de question qu'elle laisse cet imbécile croire qu'elle était une fille sans expérience !

Plus loin, Yuya se leva précipitamment pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'eau.

_ J'y crois pas, dit Yuya en gardant la bouche ouverte comme un poisson.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu quand même, dit Shinrei en refermant la bouche de Yuya. Mais ça va être encore pire quand elle va se décrocher de lui et prendre conscience de son geste. D'ailleurs les autres quatre sacrés du ciel font des drôles de tête. Kyo a l'air même d'être surpris.

_ Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'éloigner un petit peu, dit Yuya en reprenant conscience du monde l'entourant.

_ Bonne idée, dit Shinrei en voyant étrangement Akira entouré Tokito de ses bras.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me voici en train de vous publier le nouveau chapitre alors que je suis au bord de la piscine et tout et tout… Mais non, je ne vous fais pas baver voyons ! Enfin… un peu XD_

_Pour être plus sérieuse, j'ai emmené mon pc avec moi et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire aujourd'hui (au grand damne de mon homme qui m'attends pour aller nager). Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je vous aime chers lecteurs ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ) _

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.S. : Dites merci au wifi de l'hôtel car sans lui vous n'auriez pas eu la suite avant une semaine XD_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Gaelle : Le repas de famille est pour dans quelques chapitres je crois. Car le voyage a Okinawa est loin d'être terminé ^^_

_Tytania : Le couple Shinrei/Yuya a ses charmes ^^ Je te convertirais un jour ! « Sourire diabolique »_

_Lol : Pour Kyoshiro faudra attendre le chapitre sur le repas de famille ^^ Et oui, Yuya/Shinrei c'est bien ^^_

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Tokito se rendit compte de son geste ce fut quand Akira l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer plus fortement contre lui. La jeune fille aurait pu tout simplement le repousser et laisser exploser sa colère mais elle voulait donner une leçon à Akira et cela suffit à ce qu'elle garde pleinement son self-control.

Tokito continua donc un petit moment à embrasser Akira langoureusement et quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à y prendre plus que du plaisir, elle se dégagea des bras du jeune homme et lui lança un regard victorieux alors que le maître des glaces commençait seulement à comprendre qu'il venait de se faire avoir, et en beauté s'il-vous-plaît, par Tokito. Et devant toute la classe d'ailleurs !

_ Voilà, conclut Tokito d'une voix victorieuse. Tu ne pourras plus jamais dire que je ne suis pas une fille attirante, sans expérience ou qui ne pourra jamais se faire draguer par un garçon.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas de voir la réaction d'Akira et se retourna pour retourner sur la plage sans un regard en arrière. Elle finit par sortir de l'eau pour faire face au reste des quatre sacrés du ciel qui n'en revenait pas. Cependant, Tokito les ignora royalement mais ils ne se permirent aucun commentaire. À un moment donné, Tokito entendit le hurlement de rage d'Akira qui se trouvait toujours dans l'eau mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle cherchait Yuya et Shinrei et finit par les trouver beaucoup plus loin que tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquaient encore ces deux là ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? demanda Tokito à Yuya et Shinrei qui la regardaient tous les deux d'un air très étonné. Si vous aviez besoin d'intimité, il fallait me le dire et ne pas partir vous cacher comme ça.

_ Mais non, dit Yuya en roulant des yeux. Dit-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'a prit avec Akira ! Je veux tout savoir.

_ Il m'a provoqué et je lui ai rendue la monnaie de sa pièce en conséquence, répondit évasivement Tokito sans vouloir entrer dans les détails. Au fait, que t'a dit Nozomu au téléphone ?

Yuya expliqua donc le contenu de sa conversation avec son frère en redisant la même chose à Tokito que ce qu'elle avait dit à Shinrei.

_ C'est quand même bizarre, répliqua Tokito une fois qu'elle eut toutes les explications. Tu es sûre que tu nous dis bien tout ?!

_ Il me semble que toi aussi, tu nous caches des choses à propos d'Akira ! répliqua Yuya pour changer de sujet.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Shinrei, Yuya et Tokito commencèrent à se disputer sur qui cache des choses à l'autre. Lassé des disputes de filles, Shinrei les laissa à leurs histoires et retourna encore nager. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller nager dès qu'il voyait une piscine ou bien la mer.

Plus loin, le professeur Yuan se prélassait au soleil sous le regard plus qu'exaspéré de l'éducatrice Mayumi.

_ Vous comptez continuer à faire l'ignorant ou bien vous comptez intervenir ?! s'emporta finalement Mayumi qui tentait de rester calme depuis pas mal de temps.

_ Relax Mayu', dit Yuan en baissant ses lunettes de soleil pour mater son accompagnatrice sans aucune vergogne. Ces sales mioches sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul. Qu'ils tentent de se noyer, je m'en fou. Ça fera moins de sales gamins à surveiller et à ramener.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un irresponsable ! pesta l'éducatrice tout en se levant pour aller finalement réprimander Tokito et Akira avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à présent chacun de leur côté.

Mayumi en avait plus qu'assez de Yuan. En tout cas, elle allait plus que lui coller un rapport négatif aux fesses au retour ! Toute rageuse, elle se décida à aller faire un petit tour sur la plage histoire de se calmer et de se changer les idées. Mais elle ne se vit pas Yuan se lever et se mettre à la suivre alors quand elle se retrouva au bord de l'eau, elle se sentit happer par quelqu'un et se retrouva à aller boire la tasse dans l'eau de mer.

_ Kef, kef ! fit Mayumi après être remontée à la surface et toussotant pour recracher l'eau qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter et en retournant sur la plage.

Mais la jeune éducatrice finit par se retourner pour voir qui l'avait à moitié noyé. Et surprise ou non, elle voyait le professeur Yuan venir vers elle en nageant en mettant bien sa musculature en avant.

_ Est-ce que cela va un peu mieux ? interrogea le professeur d'un ton ironique. Vous êtes un peu plus détendue et décoincée ?

Mayumi hurla de rage avant d'attraper la tête de Yuan par les cheveux et de la mettre sous l'eau en appuyant de tout son poids. Puis elle se mit à nouveau en route vers la plage mais ne se retourna pas cette fois-ci. Ceci même quand Yuan lui hurla qu'elle était pareille que les sales mioches qu'elle surveillait. Finalement, elle se promit de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Yuan avant la fin du voyage scolaire.

Yuya était toujours en train de se disputer avec Tokito un peu plus loin et commençait à en avoir assez.

_ Puisque je te dis que je ne peux pas me permettre de tout de raconter de ce que m'a dit Nozomu, dit Yuya. Il m'a demandé de me taire et je tiens promesse. Dit-moi plutôt ce que tu me caches à propos d'Akira !

_ Toi d'abord avec Kyo ! répliqua Tokito en laissant finalement tomber pour Nozomu. Si tu me le dis, je te dis quoi à propos d'Akira.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose avec Kyo ? demanda Yuya.

_ J'en étais certaine ! s'exclama Tokito. Il y a bien eu quelque chose avec cet idiot ! Alors maintenant dis-moi tout !

Yuya lança un regard noir à Tokito après avoir réalisé de s'être fait avoir. Nul doute que c'était l'un des points forts de Tokito de rouler les gens comme ça. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et puis ce n'était pas comme si Tokito allait le crier sur tous les toits après l'avoir su. Non, elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela et puis après tout, elle allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tokito à propos d'Akira.

_ Et bien, commença Yuya. Kyo m'a embrassé hier soir pour me prouver je ne sais pas quoi.

Tokito ne dit rien tout de suite trop choquée face à l'image qui venait danser dans son esprit.

_ T'es vraiment sérieuse ? finit elle par demander en reprenant un peu de contenance.

_ Puisque je te le dis ! répliqua Yuya à moitié vexée. Et je te rappelle que tu as fais la même chose avec Akira à l'instant. Alors dit-moi ce qu'il se passe.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Tokito après un petit moment de réflexion. Je le déteste vraiment, ça c'est certain ! Mais quand il me parle d'autres filles ou bien qu'il me fait des réflexions sur le fait que je ne suis pas vraiment féminine, cela m'énerve encore plus.

_ Je crois que tu commences à tomber amoureuse d'Akira, dit Yuya au bout de quelques minutes.

_ QUOI ?! s'étrangla Tokito. MAIS JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Yuya soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Tokito !


End file.
